


Future

by XxSei_chanxX



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do when everything has destroyed ? And do you want to change everything when you have a chance to ? 8And are you willing to take the consequence for it ?</p><p>In another 15 years, Kai Seijuurou, has been given a chance to save the world from destruction. And he needed to go back to the past, when Link Joker will take their stage for the first time. Did he suceed ? Or he's act will lead to another destruction?</p><p>Warning! OC , Implied Mpreg, shonen-ai !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard ,even Bushiroad ...  
> Warning : Timetravel, Future cardfight, implied mpreg, Shonen-ai ( Yaoi for later chappie )

Future  
A Kaichi Fanfiction  
By XxSei-chanxX

 

Prologue  
Hakaisareta Mirai

Everything has come to end.  
The earth didn’t even look like one, its peaking out anywhere like an apocalypse has fall. The buildings, towers, trees ... and humans. It’s such a shamefully and heartbreaking sight.  
What have i done ? What did they do to deserve something like this ?  
I took a card on my cardbox behind me, the card above is glimmering throughout the sunlight. It’s my last bond. My parents bond before everything gone black.  
I sobbed. There’s nothing left.  
‘grab!’  
“ Why do you have a look like world have come to end ... Seiichi ...”  
I snapped out from my pathetic sobbing and turn to the familiar sound. The sound that i though i’d never heard anymore.  
“ ... chichi-ue ...”  
“ There’s still a chance , you know. Don’t give up... Don’t you remember what was the last thing your mother has told you ?”  
I flinched at the mention of my mother. Father is right .  
‘ As long you keep fighting, there’s always a chance ! Don’t give up !’  
The sentences that my mother said to me before he swallowed into darkness has come back to me. He’s right. There’s always a chance.  
I gripped the card tightly with both of my hands. My tears are protest to leaking out for the second time. I can’t think anything else. What i need is ..  
Suddenly, i can’t see anything. A very bright light comes from the card. What i can heard is some collecting gasp and the sound like a ‘click’ .  
The only thing i have see is the name of the card. I shocked. It changed. My deck is changed. The cards has sprawled everywhere like a waterfall and a sudden thing that i pressume as memories pestering to get into my brain.  
Everything has clear now. I can change it. I can save the world ! I can save my mother !  
I took the card, the one that i gripped before. It’s strange. I do remember that i hasn’t let it go from my grabs.  
I read the name of the said card,  
“ Tatakai no Kami, Uria “ i whispered out loud.  
Before i realized what was happening, everything has become white.

 

TBC ( To be Continued )

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha ! I apologize for some grammatical errors. English is not my mother’s language and i am idiot himself. The story kinda didn’t make any sense, i knew it. But, don’t worry ! We will clear it in the next chappie .  
> Comments are loved <3  
> XxSei-chanxX


End file.
